


My Pussycat

by flickawhip



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: OFC loves her Pussycat.





	

The girl falls at her feet and yet she can’t help her smile, helping the girl to her feet, noting how shy the girl is even as she tucks the girl’s hair out of her eyes. 

“Hello Pussycat... Come on inside...”

She is smirking even as she heads back inside, knowing Selina will follow. The purr from behind her brings a smile. 

“Make yourself comfortable kitten...”

She can hear the girl’s purr turn into a soft mrewp of shock, but then she isn’t supposed to be able to hear it. She isn’t supposed to hear a lot of things, people forget that she can’t see, that she is blind, because she moves so confidently. It’s all a charade, but it’s worth it to spend time with the girl, the woman, her pussycat. 

She moves confidently as she gathers milk and a saucer, knowing that Catwoman will always prefer that option.


End file.
